Starting From the Beginning
by xxyou're the music in mexx
Summary: Let’s face it, no-one wants to hear about the beginning years.Her first encounter with a dog. Her first word.So let’s start from the real beginning shall we? The one that starts with Troy Bolton and ends with Troy Bolton. Let’s start with that one. TxG
1. Chapter 1

"_Is it true?" he demanded, shoving her against the wall._

"_Is what true? And why do you have to push so hard?!" Gabriella questioned._

"_You know what. Tell me!" he ordered, gripping her arm._

_Gabriella looked up into the eyes she'd dreamt about since she was fourteen. She thought all her dreams had come true when he winked at her across the hallway. Then smiled at her during homeroom. And winked again in Chemistry. It seemed that finally, God had been answering her prayers and her happiness soared. But as the saying goes...what goes up, must come down..._

**Details**

Gabriella Montez

D.O.B – December 18th

Hair : Brown

Eyes : Brown

Height : 5'4

Mother – Rosaline Montez

Father – N/A

Current Situation – Big Trouble.

Let's start from the beginning shall we?

She was named Gabriella Montez, no middle name, no nicknames...just Gabriella. She was 12 years old when she was first allowed to attend a proper school instead of homeschooling. She attended East High. Her mother raised her from birth, teaching her everything, from how to hold a knife and fork to advanced chemistry. Gabriella had no father. That's the short of it. That's how Gabriella told it.

Her mother told it differently. She was named Gabriella Montez, her middle name was Theresa, only she hated it. She had a nickname up until she was 5, Bella, when she refused to answer to anything except her full name. She was 17 years old, nearing adulthood. At twelve years old, when her mother found she couldn't teach herself advanced mathematics, let alone her daughter, she attended East High. Her father walked out on her mother when she was pregnant. Her mother became pregnant at a young age thanks to a Jock who cared for no-one but himself. It was a foolish act but it resulted in the most precious thing her mother had. Her mother raised her single-handedly, taking all the grief and nasty comments from her supposed friends and family. Her mother left home and rented a crappy three-room flat for 4 years until she got a job at an advertising firm. She scrimped and saved until she could afford a decent apartment on the better side of town. Her mother taught her everything she knew, from how to hold a knife and fork to advanced Chemistry. Gabriella had a step-father...Frank. That's how Rosaline Montez told it.

But that's not even half of it. It's just the basics. There was a lot more to Gabriella Montez than she let on, a lot more going on in her life than anyone else knew.

Let's face it, no-one wants to hear about the beginning years...Her first encounter with a dog. The day she bit an apple and her tooth came out. How old she was when she came out of nappies.

So let's start from the _real_ beginning shall we? The beginning that shaped Gabriella's life. The beginning that started at East High School. The beginning where Gabriella was just about to turn seventeen. The beginning that starts with Troy Bolton, and ends with Troy Bolton. Let's start with _that_ beginning.

**July 20****th**

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"What?"

"That!"

"What?"

"There!"

"Where?"

"Man of my dreams making out with the girl of yours!"

"Oh...that"

"Yes that! Jeez Ryan, why does everything have to be against us?" Gabriella moaned, slamming her locker door shut.

"It's not. It's just everything we _want_ is against us"

"Same thing" she muttered.

"Nu huh, if you wanted to date Creepy-Coldwell over there, he wouldn't be against you"

"No. But I'd be the laughing stock of the school and then everything would" she argued, making her point.

"Look at it this way. Today is Friday. Troy Bolton, aka 'man of your dreams' had been making out with Jasmine Poole, aka, 'girl of _my_ dreams' for a week. It has to end today, it's the end of the week"

"And if it doesn't?" she mumbled, leaning her head against the desk.

"It will. Today my friend, is the day our dreams come true."

"You said that last week when he was making out with Francesca Gill, that didn't happen. He moved onto Jasmine. And you said that the week before when he was making out with Dana Smith and it didn't happen, he just moved onto Francesca. And the week before that. He moved on to Dana from Samantha Quintus!"

"Yeah, but who could have predicted the last one? I didn't think Dana was _anyone's_ type" Ryan said, pulling a face.

Gabriella looked up and saw the girl in question walk in with her arm wrapped around Blake Fielding's waist.

"She obviously has something we can't see. How can she get a jock and I can't?!" she wailed.

"Don't ask me, I'm just as clueless as you" he groaned.

"How have you felt this past week, when you saw Jasmine getting off with Troy?" she asked.

"Like my heart was being wrapped in chains and every time I saw them, which was _a lot_, another link got added and I felt heavy and depressed and my feet started dragging, slowing me down which wasn't good because they always turned up late for lessons so they could sneak in another make-out session so I kept catching them which made me feel even worse which-"

"Ryan!" she snapped, "I get it! But that's exactly how I've felt since I was twelve! My life sucks!"

"Mine sucks more" Ryan protested.

"No way, mine's sucked since I was a kid"

"Compromise?" he suggested.

"Deal" she said, shaking his hand.

"Our lives suck equally" he announced.

"When are Shar and Tay coming back again?" Gabriella asked him.

"One month"

"Remind me why we didn't go with them?"

"You didn't go because lover boy wasn't going and I didn't go because she wasn't going."

"I'd kill to get away from this place for a month. Next time we shouldn't be such idiots."

"Agreed" he said, rubbing his face tiredly.

"I need to pee" she told him, standing up.

"Lovely" he commented.

"Whatever. Back soon"

"Homeroom's in less than a minute"

"I'll be back"

"Everyone's sat down"

"Ryan! I'm kinda desperate here!" she said, running off.

Coming out of the bathroom, she heard his voice. Catching her breath she remained where she was, straining her ears to hear the conversation.

'_But why?'_

'_You know why'_

'_No I don't!'_

'_Well you should!'_

'_I'm the hottest girl in the school Troy! You can't just break up with me!'_

'_You're not the hottest girl in the school Jas, and I think you'll find I can'_

'_But I love you!'_

'_No you don't.'_

'_Yes I do!'_

'_Whatever. You should get to class. You've been late all week'_

Gabriella flattened herself against the wall as a figure flew past her. She could vaguely make out Jasmine's blonde hair extensions as the bathroom door slammed shut.

She waited a minute until she thought he'd left before turning the corner. She couldn't wait to tell Ryan!

She almost stopped in her tracks. He was still there, stood at his locker playing on his phone.

He briefly glanced at her as she made her way past him. He looked back down at his phone and pressed send before looking up again. Just as she was about to walk through into the classroom he spoke.

"Hey!" he called out.

Gabriella turned slightly, trying to control her breathing.

He flashed her his bright smile, winked at her before turning his back and walking away.

Gabriella's heart was beating a mile a minute. She just got acknowledged by the man of her dreams!

"Ryan you'll never guess wh-" she began.

"Miss Montez, so nice of you to join us"

Gabriella blushed a deep cherry red and hurried to her seat. When Ms Darbus was busy taking the class list, she leaned over and whispered in Ryan's ear, telling him everything.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ!"

Gabriella was startled and jumped in her seat.

"That is the second time today I've had to reprimand you! Detention after school tomorrow! No...talking!"

Gabriella nodded stiffly and ignored the questioning looks from Ryan.

Eventually the bell rang and she was the first out of the door, dragging Ryan with her. She pulled him up to their special place, a garden above the science lab where no-one else found it. The gang would sometime have their lunch there or go there when they needed some peace and quiet.

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly serious"

"You weren't imagining things?"

"No! Ryan it's true! Can you believe it?"

"No...I mean...wow!"

"Totally right? Troy Bolton _winked_ at me!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh that...no, I mean yeah. Him winking at you is pretty spectacular. But that's not what I'm wow-ing at"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes and put her hand on her hip.

"Ok number 1? It's more than spectacular, it's freaking magical! And two? What the heck _are_ you wow-ing at?"

"Jasmine is unattached! She's available! A-vai-la-ble. Do you know what this means?"

"No. What does this mean? Pray tell"

"This means that I can ask her out! I can be her rebound guy!"

Gabriella frowned.

"Rebound guy? You wanna be rebound guy?"

"Well...yeah!"

"Ryan, you're amazing, you shouldn't have to be rebound guy. Don't you see? If Jasmine was made for you, don't you think she'd have noticed you by now? Don't you think she'd have flirted with you or even spotted you walking past her house _every single day_"

Ryan scoffed.

"Her house just happens to be on my way to school. And...hello? Aren't we being slightly little-miss-hypocritical right now?"

"Meaning?" she asked with attitude.

"Meaning you're one to talk when the guy you're after hasn't noticed you in almost 5 years!"

"But he has! He winked at me Ry! Troy Bolton winked at me! _Me_!"

"And he'll probably date you too" he said.

Gabriella beamed and opened her mouth but Ryan got there first.

"And then he'll ditch you after a week. I'm not saying it won't be the best week of your life...I'm saying the weeks or years or however long it takes for your heart to heal after will be the worst."

"He's not like that. It's different" she retorted.

"How is it different?" he questioned, gripping her hand. "Gabriella, listen to me. Troy will break your heart. He'll make you feel like you're the only one, like you mean the world to him, then he'll toss you to the side and you'll be forced to watch him make another girl feel like that. Is that what you want?"

"I want him! I've always wanted him! Him and no-one else!" she yelled, tears spilling down her cheeks. "He's been the one I dreamt about since I was twelve! He's been the birthday wish when I blow out the candles. He's been my hope and my deepest longing since I can remember! All I want is to have him, for however long a time!"

"Would you give up being your own person? Would you be willing to become 'just another girl'? One of the 'conquests'? Would you get rid of everything you are, everything you're made of...just for him?"

Gabriella wiped her eyes and dragged them away from the scenery to look into her best friend's dark green ones.

"Yes"

Ryan sighed and searched her eyes for any sign or hesitation. There was none. He found nothing.

"Then I'll help you"

"Help me?" she asked.

"Troy Bolton only goes for one type of girl, and that is 'hot, popular and ditzy'"

"Are you saying I'm not hot?" she asked.

"Pretty much" Ryan joked, smiling.

Gabriella laughed.

"I'm sorry I was such a cow just then"

Ryan smiled.

"Me too. I was a jerk, but you know I don't want you to be hurt, right?"

"Right. You're just a loveable jerk who's looking out for me"

Ryan grinned as she made her way past him down the stairs. As soon as she was out of his sight his smile fell.

He knew what she was getting herself into. He knew that she knew what she was getting herself into.

Surely that made it ok?

But he knew it made it the opposite. All this, him helping, her doing anything to have her week with him...it was all plain...wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

'_Love is not a __maybe__ thing. You __know__ when you love someone.' __**Lauren Conrad**_

"Why are we here so early!" she exclaimed.

"Because we have loads to do before the long drive home"

"Is this really necessary?" Gabriella asked.

Ryan span around in his salon chair next to her and looked her in the eye.

"Ok, Gabriella, pay attention. I've brought you all the way to New York to 'Alessandro's'. Why? Because it's the best salon in America. There are over 100 stylists and experts and what are they all saying? Listen to Ryan."

She rolled her eyes and looked warily into the mirror.

"Right now you have long curly locks. Nice to look at but a little boring. You need a whole new look. That means new hair."

"How'd you mean?"

"It's all coming off"

"What!" she yelled, jumping out of the chair. "All of it?!"

"All of it" he confirmed. "Now shut up and close your eyes"

Gabriella's last view before she clamped her eyes shut were of Alessandro himself wielding his scissors like a sword.

_2 hours later_

"What d'you think?" Ryan questioned.

"Ryan I love it!" she exclaimed, running her fingers through her new, shorter, more stylish cut.

Gabriella now had a 'pob'. A style inspired by Victoria Beckham. It was shorter at the back and got longer towards the front. The longest wisps hung just below her chin. Alessandro had added some chocolate strands and a hint of hazel to give it that layered look. She had to admit it, it really suited her.

"You've got straighteners at home right?"

"Yeah"

"Good, 'cause this look won't work with anything except straight hair"

Gabriella nodded, tilting her head to every side imaginable to get a different view. She couldn't think what her Mom would say when she finally got home. She'd probably faint.

"My Mom loved those curls" she said softly, with slight longing.

"And you love Troy...right?? 'Cause we can just stop right now. Go home. This can all end."

Gabriella took one look at the discarded locks of hair on the salon and shook her head.

"I love Troy more" she said defiantly.

Ryan nodded but his smile remained hidden.

"What's next?" Gabriella questioned, wiping her neck with a tissue to get rid of the hair.

"Make-over. I've booked you a session with a professional. She'll tell you how to apply what and where. Then when you're done I'll pick you up and we'll get you some clothes. Then I guess we'll go home"

"Awesome!"

_Ride Home_

So far, the hour and a half journey had been silent. Gabriella had bought enough clothes to last a lifetime, 5 carrier bags packed full of designer make-up, 14 different pairs of shoes, half of Alessandro's hair product stock and in total had spent 3 month's worth of her Mom's wages. Something Gabriella knew she would not be happy about.

"Thanks for today Ry" Gabriella said awkwardly.

"No problem" he replied stiffly.

She noticed his taut smile and sighed.

"Ryan" she said, putting her hand on his arm. "I know you don't like this. But I really do love Troy. It's not just some stupid obsession. And I really appreciate you helping me"

Ryan softened and flashed her a genuine smile.

"I'll do everything to help you Gabriella, just as long as you know what you're doing"

Gabriella nodded.

"I know what I'm doing. I want my turn Ry, just one week. Maybe that week is what I need to get over him"

"But are you prepared to do...stuff"

"Stuff?" she questioned, pulling a face.

"You know...Troy Bolton doesn't just have girls to carry his books you know. There's a lot that goes on behind the scenes"

"You mean...sex?"

Ryan nodded and Gabriella paled.

"You think he'll want sex?" she repeated.

Ryan snorted.

"Of course he'll want sex! You don't just think he'll want to '_talk_' do you?'

'Well I don't know! What if he finds me interesting?!"

"The only thing Bolton finds interesting is basketball, sex and more basketball. With perhaps a little more sex."

"I could change that" Gabriella retorted indignantly.

Ryan glanced at her before watching the road.

"Gabs-" he began, before catching himself.

She raised an eyebrow and he corrected himself.

"Sorry...Gabriella. Don't get your hopes up too high ok? This is Bolton we're talking about. The guy Taylor assures me is '_the hottest super-bomb'_."

Gabriella giggled.

"_Sharpay_ dated him!"

She frowned, why would he bring his sister and her best friend up? He knew she was insanely jealous that Sharpay got her week with Troy. Why bring it up?

"And she said it was like a fantasy!"

Ryan smirked and shook his head.

"You don't think she meant the talking...do you?"

Gabriella gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Sharpay had sex with Troy?!"

"Honey, _every _girl that spent a week with him has had sex with him"

"But Sharpay!"

"Yes, even Sharpay"

"That's just mean! But she did say that it was great to have him"

"And she said it almost wasn't worth it because of the heartbreak!"

"Almost...she said it _almost_ wasn't worth it."

Ryan shook his head again and sighed as he pulled up outside her house.

"When he breaks your heart Gabriella, and he _will_ break your heart, I want you to know I'll be there, okay?"

Gabriella grinned as she got out and took all her bags.

"I know. But he won't break my heart Ry. I know he won't"

He waited until he saw she had safely locked the door and exhaled noisily, rubbing his eyes.

"That's not what I'm worried about" he muttered to himself, "I'm worried he already has..."

--

_8:15 – Montez Residence_

"Ryan, I have never been late for school in my life!" Gabriella hissed down the phone.

"You want him to be the first to see you. He always turns up late. Homeroom starts at 8:45 so no-one will be around, and everyone knows Troy doesn't walk the school halls until at least 9:00 am."

"Can't I just '_accidentally-on-purpose'_ bump into him?" she quizzed, tugging on her skirt to make it lower.

"No. Now what are you wearing?"

"The black flared mini skirt and the green top"

"What?! I thought we agreed on pale colours? The yellow short-shorts and the tight white shirt? You don't wanna go all out on the first day. You can build it up over the week"

"Are you sure? The shirt seems too tight, it's like a second skin"

"That's the point! It flaunts your tan as well. Now remember, no geekyness, cleverness or anything like that. You're a full on ditzy air-head ok?"

"Ok"

"You don't sound sure. If ever there was a time to end this it would be now. Well...ideally it would have been before we spent a fortune on your new look but whatever"

"Ry, I'm sure. I'm Gabriella...full on ditz"

"Good. See you later. I wanna hear every detail"

"Every detail...got it"

Gabriella hung up and pulled on the clothes Ryan had decided on. She pondered in the mirror for a while. She'd made her face up the exact way the professional had taught her and her hair was straight and perfect.

"I guess it's now or never" she said.

She climbed in her car and began the half hour journey to East High.

_East High – 8:57am_

Gabriella turned off the ignition and quickly checked her make-up in the mirror. Just as she was about to open the door a giant black jeep sped at high speed into the spot next to her. If she'd have opened the door it would have been broken off it was so forceful.

The furious look on her face was wiped off when she recognised who the car belonged to. As the car door swung open and he jumped out, Troy flashed her a smile before leaning back in and grabbing his bag.

Gabriella smiled gingerly and stepped out, softly shutting the door behind her. She waited for him to pass before squeezing between the two vehicles.

The walk up the front steps was silent. Gabriella realised suddenly that she'd never actually had a conversation with Troy. Meaning she was too scared and incapable of articulating and he'd never said a word to her.

Feeling confident in her new look and with Ryan's echoing voice of encouragement, she decided to speak first.

"Sleep in late huh?"

He turned his head slightly and looked at her, smirked, then carried on walking without answering.

Gabriella opened her mouth before shutting it again. She wasn't sure what to do.

"Nice car" she commented, crossing her fingers hoping he'd answer.

Troy still didn't acknowledge her.

"You know it's rude not answer someone?!" Gabriella exclaimed, her hand on her hip.

This made Troy stop and spin round slowly, and Gabriella blushed...she'd just got angry at Troy Bolton! She couldn't control it, it just happened! What if she'd blown it all?

"You know it's rude to speak so loudly this early in the morning?" he retorted, smirking.

Gabriella hesitated, she didn't know whether to laugh or if he really meant it.

"Troy" he introduced.

"Gabriella" she stuttered.

A minute of stillness pursued, before Troy spoke.

"You had your hair cut" he pointed out.

Gabriella beamed, he'd noticed!

"Y-yeah, you noticed?"

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged, before turning back round towards his locker.

"See you around Gabs" he shouted over his shoulder.

The walk to homeroom was heaven for Gabriella, she didn't even care that he used a nick-name...she was in love!


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, so he gave you a nickname, he winked at you when Darbus shouted at you, he opened the door for you in detention and so far his current girl of the week isn't doing too great."

"How's it looking?"

"Pretty damn good actually"

Gabriella beamed and hugged Ryan.

"So you reckon I could soon be Mrs Troy Bolton?"

"I reckon you could soon be Miss Conquest"

Gabriella frowned.

"I won't be a conquest Ryan. It'll be different with me, you'll see"

Ryan sighed and refrained from getting into the arguments that were soon becoming frequent.

"Whatever. You should go, it's almost free period and lunch, you could probably catch him on the way to his car"

"Thanks Ry!" she yelled, sprinting back down to her locker and out of the front entrance towards the car park.

"Woah...someone's in a rush"

Gabriella skidded to a halt and blushed.

"Going somewhere?" Troy asked.

"Yeah...home."

"Home eh? Funny, that's exactly where I'm going" he said, smirking.

Gabriella grinned in reply, and stooped to pick up a folder she'd dropped. Troy's long arms got there first and he studied the front cover.

"Advanced Scientific Relations. Interesting."

"Yeah...at least I think so anyway"

She saw him glance at her and suddenly she paled. She was supposed to be a ditz!

"Uh...I mean, I think geeks find it interesting..." she said, trailing off, cursing herself for how lame she sounded.

Troy smirked, "Sure. Whatever. See you later then"

He climbed into his car as she hopped into hers, pulling out just before her and turning right at the exit. Gabriella followed and expected him to turn left at the next turning towards his house, only he pulled right, the same way she was going.

"Maybe he's seeing a friend" she muttered.

Several surprise turnings later and she pulled up outside her house, not being able to park on the drive as a certain giant, black land rover was taking up all the space.

"Following me Montez?" he smirked, jumping out and leaning one arm against the vehicle.

"This is my house" she pointed out.

"So it is" he commented, not moving his eyes from hers or making any attempt to leave.

"How did you know where I live?" she questioned.

"Easy. You indicate at least 5 minutes early than necessary"

She blushed and looked down.

"So...anyone at home?"

Gabriella looked up. Was Troy Bolton seriously inviting himself into her house or was she dreaming it?

"Uh...no. My Mom's not back until Monday night"

"Cool. You wanna give me a tour then?" he said, grinning that smile she so wanted so swoon at.

"Sure!" she said excitedly, bounding up to the door and unlocking it.

"This is the front room" she said, opening the door.

"Nice T.V." he murmured, taking in the 72" screen.

"Yeah, it's great with horror movies and stuff. This is the kitchen...lower bathroom...utility room...dining room.."

"Where's your room?" he asked, his eyes boring into hers.

"Oh, upstairs"

She led him up the stairs and opened her bedroom door, walking through.

"So this is-" she began but she got cut off.

Troy slid his arms around her waist from behind and nipped her ear with his teeth.

"T-Troy" she started.

"Mhmm" he murmured, sucking her neck.

"W-what are you...you have a...a g-girlfriend" she stuttered.

"We're breaking up" he mumbled.

Gabriella gasped in a breath as he once again attached his lips to her neck. Had he really just said he was breaking up with Maisie Harrington?

"Oh" was all she managed.

He spun her round and hooked his fingers through the belt holes on her jean hot pants, pulling her hips close to his.

"You want me" he said, more stating it than anything.

Gabriella didn't reply, her hands leant against his chest.

"How long?" he whispered, huskily.

"I uh...I think...um...a few years?" she mumbled, embarrassed.

Troy gave a short laugh, sending shivers up her spine.

"Not how long you've wanted me...although that's nice to know"

"What then?"

"How long do we have until school?" he murmured, his breath tickling her ear.

She glanced at the clock and stumbled out her answer, "An hour and a bit"

Troy didn't respond, he only pushed her forcefully into the wall, blocking any escape. Gabriella didn't know what was more pleasurable. His fast, rough kisses that she'd silently begged for ever since she could remember or the fact his hands were giving her goose bumps as he ran them up and down her legs.

"How far?" he questioned huskily, his hand creeping back up her leg.

Gabriella thought fast. She didn't want to go all the way, she didn't know if she was ready. But she didn't want to put him off.

Before she could answer, he did it for her.

"Are you a virgin?"

Slowly she nodded and murmured a yes into his kiss.

Pulling away slowly, his hand still running up and down her thigh, he looked at her.

"Then we won't go all the way now. Your first time has to be special."

Gabriella sighed with bliss at his words.

They resumed the kiss, this time Troy pressing harder against her, leaving kisses that Gabriella was sure would bruise.

Just as she was about to protest at the pain she was in, he seemed to know what she was thinking and pulled her over to the bed. As the side of it hit his back legs, Troy let himself collapse onto the 

mattress, taking Gabriella with him, until he was resting comfortably on the sheets with her on top of him.

She let him move his hands up until they were inside her shorts, resting above her underwear material. He began to move his hands, rubbing her butt-cheeks as she gradually unbuttoned his shirt.

"Careful" he mumbled, "This shirt's a vintage Cavalli...original"

Gabriella stared at him but quickly shrugged it off when she saw the 'yeah...and?' look in his eye.

She, carefully and delicately, managed to get the shirt off and gently dropped it on the floor beside them.

"You don't have a cat...do you? Or a dog?"

"No...why?" she quizzed, confused.

"Otherwise I'd put the shirt someplace off the floor. No worries."

Once again, Gabriella took a double take but the thoughts whirring in her head were soon gone when Troy began to kiss her again.

And again.

And again.


	4. Important Authors Note

Okay guys, I know what you're thinking...where the hell has she been? I'm not gonna drag you into the whole 'I'm sorry please forgive me' routine. I don't know whether you'll see this as good news or bad news so just take it as you like...

I'm going in a whole new direction of fanfiction! I'll be more veering towards Gossip Girl fics and such, meaning I don't want to continue with the HSM ones I've started...I'm sure you'll all have noticed my writing suffering from my lack of interest.

So what I'm doing is auctioning off my uncompleted fics! Including 'Cruising for Love', 'Leave for Me', 'Starting from the Beginning' and 'Waiter Dude'.

All that needs doing is the first person to ask/bid for a story gets/wins it and then myself and them have an email correspondence. They can then copy all the chapters from whichever story and create it onto their profile. As soon as they're done, the original will be deleted from my profile. All the person has to do is put in the description of the story that it was originally created and written by me up until chapter whatever.

Does that sound okay to you guys? I'll probably cry and get all emotional over them when the time comes but it's better this way.

So just review this telling me which story you want, if you want any.

Eve x


End file.
